


Crisis Resolved

by ComeBackWhen



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, FFVII Fanworks Exchange 2016, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeBackWhen/pseuds/ComeBackWhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: With or without Cloud involved, there's just something terribly amusing about the idea of the Big Three (And Zack) in a domestic entanglement of any kind. Whether they're rooming together officially, crashing in one another's quarters whenever they please or actually romantically involved, packing that many guys with such strong personalities into one space has to lead to some interesting situations. I'd love to see any interactions involving these fellas in a non-work environment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crisis Resolved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AssortedGeekery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssortedGeekery/gifts).



 

"Come on, Seph... quit being a baby and let me help you!"

Angeal flinched at the sharp sound of the door closing. It could not be described slamming, Sephiroth was far too dignified to slam a door shut, but he had certainly used more force than strictly required to secure it. He could hear the rustling of cloth and leather and the thud of boots hitting the ground as Zack and Sephiroth started settling in for the night.

"If I needed your assistance, I would ask for it." Sephiroth replied, his voice stoney, "I don't."

It was more than a little annoying to hear the two of them arguing. Their fivesome so rarely got time together and with Genesis due back from a mission any second and Cloud's monster hunting trip to Junon being pushed back until the next day, they were going to be able to squeeze in a night for the first time in three weeks. Angeal had spent his whole free afternoon working on dinner and getting things ready for a date night in for the five of them. The budding argument did not bode well for his plans.

"Don't be like that." Zack said, "I'm just trying to help you out. You stepped on it when you got up from your chair, for crying out loud!"

Sephiroth whirled on Zack as he passed the kitchen doorway on the way to the bedrooms, "My hair is fine. Leave it alone."

Zack wilted a moment as Sephiroth strode away from him. Angeal had just opened his mouth to call out to Zack when the younger Soldier squared his shoulders and followed Sephiroth, "Oh no you don't! We're going to talk about this, Seph!"

Cursing, Angeal poured the last of the panna cotta into the mould to go in the freezer. That was definitely a fight that could ruin the whole evening. Sephiroth was prickly about his hair and would not take Zack's pestering well at all. Angeal had learned from experience that only Sephiroth could decide when his hair needed a trim. Even Genesis knew better than to say anything, especially after the time he had set up an appointment with his own hairdresser for Sephiroth. Genesis was still paying for the damages to the building and the receptionist's therapy.

He scooped up the moulds and yanked open the freezer. Sitting in the space he had cleared for the dessert to chill was a small, round tin of the metal polish that the Troopers used on their pauldrens and knee guards. Cloud usually kept it with his field gear, as he always took the backpack with him in case of emergencies. That did not explain why it was in the freezer.

" _That's_ where that went." Angeal jumped when an arm wrapped around his waist and another reached around him to pick up the small tin. Cloud's voice was rough from waking and even through his shirt, Angeal could feel the sleep warmed skin against his back, "I looked everywhere for it this morning. I must have been more tired than I realized last night after I finished cleaning my gear."

Angeal slid their dessert into the freezer and turned to pull Cloud more firmly into a hug. He pressed a kiss on top of sleep mussed spikes, "When did you get up?"

Cloud tilted his head up, giving Angeal a flat, unamused look, "They're about as quiet as a pair of Elfadunks when they get going, not to mention the door."

"Did you get enough sleep, at least?" Angeal asked running his fingers through Cloud's hair.

"Enough that I won't be a complete zombie through dinner and whatever movie we're watching." Cloud's eyes drifted shut and he leaned into Angeal's hand, "Although I make no guarantees about making it to the end of the movie."

The closet door closed with a bang, making both Cloud and Angeal flinch. Angeal let out a little growl, "I'm going to kill them both."

Laughter escaped Cloud before he could bite it back. He pulled out of Angeal's arms and gave him a shove toward a chair, "You've been working too hard. Sit down and relax... let me take care of Sephiroth and Zack."

Angeal looked like he wanted to argue for a moment and then nodded, sitting in the chair that Cloud pulled out for him. While he was usually the easiest going one in the group, he knew his patience was a little thin. He thanked Cloud when his sweet blond boyfriend handed him a bottle of apple juice from Genesis's last batch, cool from the fridge.

"-see what the big deal is! I've cut my own hair for years."

The unimpressed look on Sephiroth's face as he and Zack came back into the kitchen spoke volumes about what he thought of Zack's hairstyle and what that said about his skills with a pair of scissors. That was cruel, even for Sephiroth in a temper. Zack's eyes narrowed in hurt and anger at the unspoken insult. Had Sephiroth not been blocking the door, Cloud had no doubt that Zack would have slammed out of the apartment, Genesis's return and their planned date night be damned.

Cloud got between them, nudging Zack toward the seat beside Angeal. He came around Sephiroth and maneuvered him further into the kitchen to keep him from storming off either. Gently, he moved Sephiroth's hair over his shoulder and tucked the tag of his shirt in. His fingers trailed down Sephiroth's spine in a caress that never failed to sooth the man, "Seph, your hair is getting ridiculous. I pulled it so hard when I got out of bed the other morning that Matheson heard you yell from his apartment downstairs."

Sephiroth's bitter glare snapped to him, "Not you too."

"Yes, me too. Angeal and Genesis would probably agree if they hadn't already been through this with you so many times." Cloud did not let Sephiroth's seething ruffle him, "No one is suggesting that you need to cut it short, but it's practically to your knees. You never let it get that long. It's time for a trim."

"A couple of inches, at most." Zack agreed, still trying and failing to keep the dejection off of his face, "I _like_ your hair... I always have. Why would I want to cut it short? I know I'm kind of a goofball, but I would never cut off your hair as a joke. Do you really have so little faith in me?"

That made the hostility in Sephiroth's eyes soften a bit, "It's not that at all."

Zack huffed in disbelief, leaning back in his chair to sulk, "Whatever... I think Angeal and Genesis are right, this fight isn't worth it. I'm sure as hell not gonna force you into something you don't want to do."

Rolling his eyes toward the ceiling, Sephiroth stalked across the kitchen and hauled Zack to his feet by his sword harness, " _Fine._ You're right, you're all right. It has gotten too long... I have a pair of scissors in the bathroom that should be- but I swear, if you make so much as one bad joke while you do this-"

"Would you _relax_!?" Zack snapped, pulling out of Sephiroth's grip and straightening his clothes, "I've been cutting my own hair since I lived in Gongaga. It's not rocket science! I think I can manage to trim your hair for you."

Sephiroth did not answer, storming out of the kitchen without a word. Zack glanced back at Angeal and Cloud and grinned briefly at them before schooling his expression back into an annoyed glare. Cloud only shook his head and came to lean against Angeal again, wrapping his arms around the Soldier's broad shoulders. Only Zack would goad Sephiroth into a fight just to get his way.

"Well... _that_ was exciting."

Cloud and Angeal looked up to find Genesis leaning against the doorframe with a wide, wicked smile. Cloud darted across the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his redheaded lover's waist. None of them had even heard the front door open, "You're home early!"

"Just got back about a half hour ago." Genesis nuzzled the top of Cloud's head, letting out a little sigh of contentment, "Of course, I stopped at home to shower before I came here. I have to look my best for my darling men, after all."

Angeal and Cloud shared a look as the blond stepped back to let Angeal greet Genesis. Angeal tried to hide his amusement by kissing Genesis, but he could feel Angeal's smirk against his lips. Genesis could also hear Cloud failing to stifle a chuckle. He shoved Angeal back playfully, pretending offence, "What? Are you saying that I don't do my best to look nice for you?"

"I can think of three times off the top of my head where you came back here after a mission covered to the neck in monster guts and ranting." Angeal's expression was fond as he brushed Genesis's hair out of his face and behind his ear.

Cloud gave up and laughed outright, "The day we met, a pack of kalm fangs pulled you into that mud pit outside of Kalm..."

"Cruel. _There are no dreams, no honor rem_ -mph!"

Cloud's lips were soft and eager, filling Genesis with a warmth that he had missed desperately. He deepened the kiss gladly as his hands caught Cloud's hips. His thumbs rubbed slowly over the bare skin above the waistband of Cloud's sleep pants, "Mmm... this is the way all of you should be dressed when I come home from a mission. This is very, very nice."

"I'll keep it in mind." Cloud replied a little breathlessly, "I never thought I'd see the day when I actually missed your Loveless quotes."

"Is that so?" Genesis grinned and pressed a kiss to a particularly sensitive bit of skin just beneath Cloud's ear. He chuckled as goosebumps raced over the blond's fair skin, " _There is no hate, only joy..._ "

He continued to trail gentle kisses down Cloud's jaw and over his pulse. The blond shivered, his fingers tightening around the lapels of Genesis's jacket, " _For you are beloved..._ "

Angeal stepped forward caging Genesis between himself and Cloud. He used a finger to tilt Genesis's head back so he could steal a kiss of his own, " You know, I think I might finally be developing an appreciation for that poem after all these years."

"You are a bloody minded brute." Genesis replied without heat. He let himself lean back into Angeal's embrace, filling his senses with the things that always reminded him that he was home and safe at last after each mission. He could feel muscles that had been tight since he left HQ go loose.

"See, I was right." Sephiroth said, as he and Zack returned to the kitchen, "I knew I heard Genesis's voice in here."

Cloud and Angeal stepped back so Sephiroth and Zack could give Genesis their own welcome. Genesis's eyes immediately focused on Sephiroth's hair. He reached out and trailed his fingers through Sephiroth's bangs. Over Sephiroth's shoulder, Zack fixed him with a pleading look.

"My fierce, handsome General..." Genesis pulled him close and kissed him hello, giving a teasing tug on the hair twined in his fingers, "You look good."

Sephiroth made a noise in the back of his throat, but a smile tugged at his lips, "I'm glad you're pleased. I was 'convinced' that it was time for a trim at last."

Genesis chuckled and ran his hand down through the length of Sephiroth's hair, "It hardly look any shorter at all... simply neater."

"Hmph. If you say so." Sephiroth grimaced, "I'll need to change my shirt... _again_... this one itches now."

Once he was certain that Sephiroth was out of earshot, he turned a wicked grin on Zack, "You cut his bangs too short."

"He flinched when I moved the scissors toward his face." Zack growled, running his hands through his own hair in frustration, "He's lucky my reflexes are as sharp as they are or he'd have lost his eye. It'll be fine in a day or two... his hair grows so fast."

"I'm not going to complain." Genesis said with a chuckle as he picked several long, silver hairs off Zack's shirt, "If I woke up to a mouthful of bangs one more time, I was going to shave him bald. You saved me from committing suicide, sweetheart."

Zack's grin was wide and boyish as he pulled Genesis into his arms. He pressed a kiss to the top of Genesis's head and said, "That makes the entire obnoxious afternoon worth it, then."

When Genesis tried to wriggle free, Zack tightened his grip with a growl, "Just where do you think you're going?"

"Ask Angeal and Cloud about my new welcome home dress code." Genesis ducked out of Zack's arms and wiggled his eyebrows, "I'm going to see if I can enforce it on Sephiroth, since he's taking off his shirt anyway."

Zack arched an eyebrow at Angeal in unspoken question. He only pointed at Cloud in response, making Zack laugh. Zack pulled Cloud toward him with an appreciative leer, "Well, I can't say I disagree with him. I knew you were napping this afternoon, but I didn't realize you were here. Sorry about that."

Cloud waived off the apology, leaning back against Zack's warm chest and pulling Zack's arms around him. Zack grinned at Angeal over Cloud's head, "At least the crisis has been averted for a while, huh? Feeling less stressed now, Angeal?"

"Well, I don't want to stab you both anymore, so that's an improvement." The flat, disapproval in Angeal's voice was ruined by the smirk tugging at his lips. He climbed to his feet and headed back toward the pot simmering on the stove, "Since I doubt we'll see Sephiroth or Genesis for a little while, why don't the two of you come taste this sauce for me and tell me what you think. I decided to try something a little different tonight."

Zack eagerly bounced over to the stove, towing an unprotesting Cloud with him to sample dinner. Cloud and Angeal tried to decide if it needed more basil and Zack snuck extra tastes until Angeal ran him out of the kitchen.

Things were not perfect, but considering their relationship included five men with strong personalities, it was surprising that they did not clash more often. It was only a matter of time until someone said or did something that would start another disagreement, but for tonight they would be happy. Genesis would talk about his latest mission and they would make sure that Cloud had all he needed before he shipped out the next day. They would have a good meal and enjoy their night in before seeing Cloud off early the next morning.

It was not perfect, but it was close and none of them would trade it for anything in the world.


End file.
